


The Other Side Of Paradise

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Series: if you leave me now then the life we built was for nothing [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, bottom!hajime, top!kenzaki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: 2015年，始遇到了丧失一部分记忆以及Joker力量的剑崎。时间线在广播剧之后。CP：剑始弃权声明：我不拥有《假面骑士剑》。我不拥有《假面骑士剑》的任何人物，但他们拥有彼此。请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Series: if you leave me now then the life we built was for nothing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652989
Kudos: 19





	The Other Side Of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 您的不幸就在于，您太热爱人类了。  
Л. Н. 安德列耶夫《撒旦日记》  
何桥 译

毫无预兆地，相川始睁开了眼睛。

天还是沉沉的黑，车辆驶过的声音爬过窗缝钻到室内，路灯的光在窗帘上留下模糊的圆影。他皱了皱眉，缓慢地抬手抓起枕边的手机。

2015年9月16日，两点三十四分。

这简直是相川始乏味的日常生活中到目前为止他所面临的最糟糕的情况了，因为在这种时候醒过来的话，就会忍不住去思索这一切到底是怎么回事了。始对这件事总有不安的预感，他总觉得问题的答案会拽着他偏离百无聊赖的日常，堕入不可预测的黑洞。

身边的人背对着他睡得正熟。实际上，始之前都不知道其实这个人睡觉很容易被吵醒，毕竟之前他们睡在同一张床上——甚至是睡在同一间房间里的次数都屈指可数。

所以这一个月来他养成了轻手轻脚的习惯。

始闭上眼睛打算用困意来阻止脑中逐渐运转起来的思考程式，可身边的人竟然一个翻身揽住了他的腰，将始好不容易累积起来的困意全数赶走。

没来由的不安。

因为不论始试图去理解这种情况多少次都无法消化这件事，身边沉睡着的人本来应该是绝不可能、也绝不应该出现在这里的人。

剑崎一真。

说起来这个人从之前就这样，总是做一些暧昧不明的举动，就像现在始也无法确定他到底是醒了还是睡着一样，让人看不穿他在想什么，也读不出他想要什么。

印在始后颈上断断续续的吻证实了剑崎其实醒着，始拍掉缠在自己腰间的手，引得对方一阵轻笑。

“既然醒了就不要靠这么近，好热。”

“既然醒了……就想做让始会觉得更热的事情。”

温热的吻落在颈间，熟悉的触感唤醒了始身体里的欲望，始扭头过去向剑崎讨要一个吻，剑崎乖乖地凑过来吻上始的唇瓣，同时将手伸到始的内裤里爱抚已经有些抬头的阴茎。始逐渐变得迷乱的喘息和呻吟都融化在这个吻中，被剑崎咽下。

剑崎的手指已经探到始的后穴，在一个月以来的开发下，始的后穴已经能直接吞下三根手指。说起来这件事有些不可思议，剑崎第一次和始做的时候，就无师自通地找到了那个能让始狂乱的点，就像现在这样用手指按摩的话，始的声音就会变得哽咽起来，如果用阴茎一直撞击这里的话，始就会发出甜腻的呻吟来。但是不能做得太过分，对于把后面弄坏这件事始是绝对禁止的——这是最初就约定好了的。

“……够了，快点、插进来吧。”

如果一直用手指恶意地欺负那里却不插入的话，就能让始说出这样下流的话来。插入的时候，始会发出舒服的叹息，就好像他已经对被填满这件事期待已久一样。剑崎将手绕到始的身前去玩弄等候多时的、已经立起的乳头。第一次做的时候剑崎就觉得始大概喜欢被玩胸部，为了验证这个猜想他也的确这么做了，事实证明确实是这样，即使被毫无章法地抓揉胸肌都会让始的身体颤抖起来。

“剑崎……哈啊……剑崎、剑崎……”

抽插的水声会让两个人都逐渐变得疯狂起来。

“不对呢，始，”剑崎恶意地在始的乳头上一扭，他知道始喜欢他这样做，“是‘一真’哦。”

“呜……一真……”

明明始喜欢疼痛喜欢得不得了，可是始最初就跟剑崎约定好了**绝对**不能在彼此的身上留下伤口，多小的伤口不都可以。但是每次剑崎看到高潮时始仰起的脖颈，就总有种想要咬上去的冲动，就好像这样做才是正确的、这样做才是正常的。

其结果就是，妄想无法得到满足的剑崎只能一次又一次地，像是痴迷于什么一般，舔着始的侧颈射在他的身体里。

“一真……”

由于侧颈被舔舐而猛地一颤的始，也射在了剑崎的手里。

* * *

这件事最初是从炎热的六月末开始的。

天音上了大学后忙于学业和课外活动，每天往返于蓝花楹和学校实在太过不便，后来就索性租住在学校附近，只偶尔回一次蓝花楹的家。

那天是天音预定要回来的日子，每次有天音一起的晚饭总是格外丰盛，每到这时遥香太太就会委托始去超市采购晚饭的材料。

明明出门的时候还是闷热的晴天，天气预报也报道了一整天都是晴天，但等到始提着袋子走出超市时却下起了雨。原本超市在门口的架子上放置了一些透明伞，就是为了借给忘记带伞的人暂时使用，以及在这种情况下派得上用场。不凑巧的是，此时架子上一把伞都没有。

突降的甘霖赶走了数日来持续不断的闷热，带来了一丝令人舒适的凉意。

倘若是十年前的始，在衡量利弊之后一定会选择淋雨回去，毕竟Undead 的身体比人类更加强壮一些。但此时的始却只是像个普通的人类一样，倒霉地被突发的暴雨拦在超市门口。

幸好时间还早，只要这场雨不一直下到晚上就还来得及。这样想着的始给遥香太太打了电话，请她不要担心。

半个小时过去，雨还没有变小的趋势。来来往往的人群打着伞匆忙走过，从超市刚刚走出的人撑起伞离开，始还站在最初的地方。

“啊——糟糕，下雨了——咦，伞全都被拿走了吗？”一个熟悉的声音响起。

那熟悉的声线触动了始的身体里最脆弱的那根神经，使得他几乎是条件反射般地转过头去——那是他绝对不会认错的身影，男人一会望着天空，一会看向四周，一副一筹莫展的样子。

且不说那人身上没有一丝一毫的Undead 的气息，匆忙掠过自己的目光就像此前从未见过他一样。

始只犹豫了一瞬，便开口叫住了他。

“剑崎！”

男人回过头来，一脸茫然地望着始。

那是与十年前一模一样的面容，脖子上还挂着那条剑型项链，但是头发短了一些。

那个人绝对就是剑崎没错，但始还是觉察到了什么地方不太对劲。

“剑崎？”他试探性地问道。

“失礼了，您是……？”

那个人是剑崎一真没错，但是某种意义上不完全是剑崎一真。那是一个失去了所有与Blade和Joker相关的记忆的、以为自己自从高中毕业后就四处旅游打工居无定所的男人，现在正在花店打工，住在距离蓝花楹只有四条街的公寓楼里。

他不记得相川始的一切，在超市门口那次见面在他看来是他们的第一次见面。他不知道Undead是什么，也不知道骑士和Board。现在的剑崎一真只不过是日本最平凡、最普通的22岁男人之中的一个而已，过着平凡、普通又无趣的日常生活。

直到那个雨天，他和始相遇了。

从此之后始就总是光顾剑崎打工的花店，买下当天剑崎推荐的花束。两人熟络起来之后，便会经常约在咖啡厅见面。三个星期下来始终于确定了，面前的剑崎不仅仅失去了一部分记忆，虽然他身体里流淌的血液应该还是Undead的绿色，但他恐怕连Joker的力量都一并失去了，这才能解释为什么他们见面了这么多次都没有任何异常发生。能做到这一点的，也就只有能封印Undead的骑士系统了，但是自从剑崎离开之后，Board就回收了所有的腰带和卡牌，连始自己现在也没办法变成Chalice。要去问一问回归了Board做研究员的橘吗？这么重要的事情，就算自己去问，橘大概也不会说吧。这件事是谁的阴谋吗？Board吗？或者是又有其他什么组织妄图染指Undead不死的能力？

越是和剑崎见面，始就越觉得不真实——剑崎就在他身边这种事是不真实的，他能在剑崎身边这种事也不真实。就像在沙漠中迷路的旅人，从看到绿洲的第一眼就会下意识怀疑那是海市蜃楼的虚影。自从他们重逢之后，始就觉得整个世界都逐渐失去实感。或许自己终于疯掉了也说不准——应该把剑崎带回蓝花楹看看遥香太太的反应，如果遥香太太看不到剑崎的存在，那就可以确定这一切都是疯掉的自己自编自演的闹剧。但如果自己没有疯掉，他又该怎么向剑崎解释？

太多的疑问把始压得喘不过气来。但冥冥之中他只确定一件事——现在还不能让剑崎恢复记忆。不能让他见到橘和睦月，不能让他见到广濑和虎太郎，不能让他见到天音和遥香太太。当始发现剑崎那本看起来已经被翻了无数遍的真崎剑一的作品集时，就明白也不能让他知道自己就是真崎。始没来由的笃定，倘若剑崎的记忆恢复了的话，那Joker的力量大概也会一起回来。

那样绝对不行。

有剑崎在的日子，哪怕再多持续一天都好。

剑崎还是以前的样子，只要看到他的笑容始就会感到幸福，即使他们现在的关系严格意义上来讲还算是朋友。

“不过说来还真是奇妙呢，”剑崎抿了一口咖啡，“我原本以为相川你应该是更难以接近的样子才对——不知道为什么我会有这种想法，但果然还是现在这个真实的相川更可爱一些。”

“……可爱？”

“啊——不、不是，我不是那个意思。”剑崎慌忙放下咖啡，着急地解释起来。

比起十年前，现在的自己或许太主动了一些。

始露出一个微笑。

但是，这样也没什么不好，不是吗？

就在这天晚上，始做了一个怪异的梦，梦里Chalice 形态的他在和Joker 形态的剑崎战斗。

绿色、绿色、绿色……绿色是他Joker 形态的颜色，也是他们血液的颜色。到处都是绿色的血，不论是颜色还是味道都令人作呕。

始冒着冷汗惊醒。

那场梦太过真实，梦里被剑崎刺穿的肩膀似乎现在还在隐隐作痛。

在始和剑崎第二十次见面的时候，始郑重地告诉剑崎绝对不要弄伤自己，为此还劝剑崎辞掉花店的工作，理由是“太危险了”。

“你也太多心了，始，”剑崎笑着，“就这么不放心我吗？”

“是啊。”始白了他一眼，“你最不让人放心了。”

你**一直**都最不让人放心了。

即使失去了记忆，剑崎的正义感还是与十年前他是Blade 时一模一样。所以在看到走在前方的女士被小混混当街抢走包时，剑崎的身体先于思考冲了出去，没跑几步就被始拉着他的手臂拦住。

“别过去，拜托了，”始飘忽的声音就像他整个人下一秒就要碎掉一样，“接下来就交给我吧。”

就像身体里突然出现一个声音告诉剑崎始说得对一样，剑崎听从了始的命令停住了脚步，停在原地，看着始追了出去。

等到始将女士的包夺回之后，剑崎拉着始的手臂，把他拉进自己的怀抱，吻上了他的嘴唇。

交往准则是不论什么情况下都**绝对**不能弄伤对方。

再小的伤口都不可以。

“有的时候我在想……也许我应该是更加强大、更加孤独的存在才对。”

刚刚经历完一场性爱的剑崎喃喃说着，身体的轮廓几乎与无边无际的黑夜融为一体。

“你现在这样就可以了。”

始听见自己的声音透着彻骨的寒，陌生得像来自另一个世界。

他再也不想度过无法见到剑崎的昼夜了，他再也不想接到剑崎不说一句话就挂掉的电话了，他再也不想追着“见义勇为的年轻男人”的新闻满世界跑了。

他再也不想放开剑崎了。

* * *

2015年9月20日。

始和剑崎约定的是十二点见面，他穿上好久都不穿的米色风衣准备出门，突然间，像是想到了什么一样，他下意识地摸了一下风衣的内袋。

里面是两张卡牌。

封印着Chalice的红心A，和原本应该用来封印他自己的Joker。

于是记忆像被打碎的镜子一样，带着震耳欲聋的脆响，一片一片逐渐在始的脑海展开，逐渐拼凑成完整的画卷。

他**确实**与剑崎战斗过，像之前那个诡异的梦里那样，他的肩膀被剑崎刺穿时是钻心的疼痛。

绿色、绿色、绿色。

绿色的血液，绿色的光芒，绿色的卡牌。

大概是由于经历了Joker之间的战斗和擅自进行了不完全封印的原因，所以连始的记忆都受到了影响。

他隐约记得之前难得来一次蓝花楹的橘和睦月提到，Board正在尝试对卡牌做一些改进，意在改良原有的骑士系统。如果能将一张卡牌中Undead的力量复制成两份、三份或四份，每个骑士就都能使用其他种类卡牌的力量了。

_“不过结果好像不太好呢，”橘说道，“原本是打算达到‘复制’的目的，但实际达到的是‘分割’的效果，不仅削弱了使用者的力量，还削弱了单张卡牌的封印能力。这样下去的话，万一被谁解开卡牌的封印，对同一只Undead_ _可是要重复封印三四次才能达到完全封印啊。”_

始紧紧攥着手上的两张卡牌。

那张原本用于封印自己的绿色Joker卡牌里，现在封印的是剑崎的Joker力量，或许还有剑崎失去的那部分记忆。

十年前剑崎为了保护始和这个世界，在只有两个选择摆在面前的时候开辟了第三条路，自愿成为了Undead。

始知道，他对剑崎进行的不完全封印是对统治者所定下的绝对铁则和剑崎牺牲自我而建立的平衡的破坏，他也知道自己这种任性的小把戏简直是对剑崎的牺牲最无情的践踏。这样任性又乱来的做法，大概不久就会被统治者发觉吧，到时候就不得不把他夺走的那部分剑崎还给这个世界了。

没关系的。

始扬起嘴角，把卡牌丢在地上。

完全——没关系。

万事万物都会向着最稳定的和谐与平衡不可抗拒地稳步前进，在到达那个注定的结局之前，这个不完整的、可以触碰得到的剑崎是他的私有财产。

始简单整理了一下领子，向遥香太太打了个招呼便出门去了。

天音前几天打电话说周末就会回家。

剑崎正在他们约好的地方等着他赴约，他不能浪费跟剑崎在一起的每一秒。因为在统治者察觉到始做了多么违逆的事情之前，或许剑崎就会先割破自己的手指，发现自己的血液竟然是绿色的。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近重温了小圆叛逆的物语，于是就搞了这篇出来。  
剑崎失忆这件事是不是已经被同人用烂了，毕竟是官方先开的头。  
对不起，我又拿来用了。


End file.
